zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia Spens
Amelia Spens is the Abel Township commander who replaced Major de Santa following the events of Season 2. She works for the Ministry of Recovery. Season Three Paula, Tony, and Runner Five rescue Amelia from her helicopter, which has crashed into a tree. Upon returning to Abel, she demands their paperwork immediately. Amelia takes over for Janine, running a very tight ship and attempting to automate the running operations. This does not go very well. When Travis sentences Jody to death for leaving a number of people to die, Jody, Five, Simon, and Owen attempt to retrieve files to prove Jody's innocence. They find Amelia burning the files. Amelia then flees, taking Runner Five hostage on a plane. After the plane crashes, Amelia flees with Simon. She later returns with him to inject a mind-controlled Five with the Comansys serum. Season Four Amelia returns in Pound The Alarm to provide helicopter support for retrieving Veronica. She returns in Super Bass to destroy the teenage skateboarding S-types so that her sentient zombie milkwoman doesn't lose its value. When Five and Steve chase Amelia into an abandoned Netrophil base, Amelia tells Steve that the only things she likes about Steve are his high explosives, his upper arms, and "that thing he did in Cardiff." She tosses one of the sentient zombies a live grenade, which it catches just before the grenade detonates. Janine punches out Amelia, and the rest of the group leaves. Amelia makes a deal to help Abel obtain a secure holding cell for Paula, so that she is at no risk of harming anyone if she turns while the baby is being born. In Tower of Song, a recorded phone conversation (presumably to Simon) reveals that Amelia would like to have sex with Runner Seven (most likely New Canton Runner Seven), Jody, and Sam. Simon apparently responds to this revelation by laughing and suggesting he dress up like Sam. Later, Amelia helps Five, Four, and Janine escape the crumbling communications tower. Season Five Amelia appears on Ian Golightly's anti-Abel documentary in Liar Liar, reporting that she was "terrified" of Janine, claiming that Janine used to "stomp around Abel with that eye patch and in those skintight leather catsuits, whipping anyone who stepped out of line." However, Amelia then says that this was actually just a dream she had. She then participates in a short dramatization in which Janine is portrayed as Darth Vader with a whip. Amelia pleads with Janine in a monotone voice that some of the "prisoners" are children. She then says, "I don't want to paint this as worse than it was. She did maintain... discipline. There was no literal strangulation." In Brothers in Arms, Amelia agrees to help Five and Jody spring Jerry, the head of Netrophil, from Sigrid's prison. However, Amelia predictably tries to turn them over to Sigrid. Jody pretends that Amelia is actually pulling a triple cross, pretending to betray Five and Jody in order to help them capture Sigrid. She uses Amelia's voice replicating technology to open Sigrid's voice-activated prison lock, releasing all the prisoners and starting a riot. Sigrid captures a horrified Amelia and takes her for questioning. Jody and Five "rescue" Amelia and take her to Janine. Amelia pulls a gun and returns to Sigrid, shouting that Janine is still alive. However, Sigrid orders her soldiers to shoot to kill. Amelia is left with no choice but to work with the Abel refugees. Amelia flirts even more aggressively in season five. Upon hearing the plan to turn Sigrid against Amelia, she says that she is "very attracted" to Janine. She also flirts with Jody, telling her she could have persuaded Amelia another way. By the end of Wrong Song, Amelia seems quite content with the prospect of living with Jody and Janine. When Amelia joins Lou and Five on an operation led by Jody to retrieve the Exmoor Militia's box, it's revealed that Amelia was previously married to the obscenely rich man they're robbing, Brent Valmont. Technically, she says, she never bothered to divorce him, so she is still Mrs. Valmont. Amelia joins Janine, Five, and the rest on the trip to Finland. She is selected because of her ability to speak Finnish. While they explore the caves, she snaps that she is an expert at hiding things she doesn't want to be found. Her expertise helps the group find the chalice. At her insistence, they also take the valuable old books. Amelia expresses that she has finally found something she is "not okay with" when she sees the babies being experimented on. She later steals a vial of blood from Sigrid's Serum Generation Room. Season Six Season Seven Season Eight Category:Abel Township Category:People __FORCETOC__